


I'm No Good For You || H. S.

by ashtonblues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, bad boy, school years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonblues/pseuds/ashtonblues
Summary: Being paired with a guy that you have grown pure hatred to Is the difficult situation but some how having feels for him is what the scary things is. She learns things about him that would make her wish she never even looked his way.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Bad Boy

N A T A L I E

I stay focused in class as Mrs. Crawford begins to explain the assignment that we be explained to us in the next couple days as our partners will soon be named. I write down the notes that are needed for this assignment as how many paragraphs will be needed and when its due. Her words soon fade as she stops talking all together.

I look up at her noticing her attention is focused on the back at the room. Knowing there is only one person she could be focused on and that has to be the arrogant Harry Styles. The only guy in school that can have any girl he wants and who is hated by everyone.

"Harry?" she calls his name.

I look back to notice his attention still focused on his bestfriend, Louis Tomlinson, that is seated precisely next to him as the discuss something that truthfully i believe doesn't go with the assignment at hand.

"Harry Styles!" She calls again as she raise her voice.

The whole attention of the class room has been focused on him as usual. His attention has not yet be drawn to her as the conversation with Louis seems to be more interesting. He always has to be the center of attention in some way and its just annoying, the idea of having to stop every lesson as to him walking in late or his snores are loud and we cant even concentrate.

She soon is standing in front of his desk as he chuckles at Louis' so made comment about something. Louis soon drifts out of the conversation as he faces towards the window. Harry looks forward now noticing the teachers presence.

"Yes?" He questions.

"Is your conversation better than what I'm saying?"

"Anything is better then this rubbish you're teaching us Lora" he says with a little smirk.

"Office or Talk after class your choice Mr. Styles?"

"We all know i don't go to the office" he says with a chuckle.

She shakes her head before walking to her desk, the rest of the class goes by fast as Harry begins laughing at something that doesn't really have to deal with anything that we have discussed in the past 45 minutes. This boy has been the center of my frustrations since he moved in next door.

Having him as a neighbor isn't the best part of life but thank god i only see him at school and on those regular days mom feels as he needs a home cooked meal. I regret not mentioning the torment he has put me through to stop those meals but she seems happy to see a child smile. So i just let everything go, for now. Finally the bell rings, making everyone soon leave.

I rush out not wanting to be caught in the awkward moment as Mrs. Crawford discusses the issues Harry has been having lately. I head to class as i know I'm missing something as i shiver at the chilly air in the hallway. My jacket. I head back towards the classroom hoping its still their. I run into someone and i soon notice I've fallen onto the floor, i look up noticing a pair of familiar emerald green eyes starring down at me.

"Stop staring at me like that, damn" he snaps stretching his hand out to me.

I take it, not really sure of what to think of him helping me in anyway. He just stands there not even looking at me, as he looks around the hallway.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"Yeah, yeah just don't let it happen again" he grumbles to himself as he bends down and retrieves my English book.

He hands it to me before waking off. He seemed determined to get somewhere by his actions. I think he is being nice in away but he always seems to prove me wrong.

"Ass" I mutter. As i pick up my scattered papers that have boot prints on them.

I look up after picking up my papers to see him starring at me, his expression holds shock yet acceptance. I shake the idea and imagine of him from my head as he walks off down the hallway. I hurry off towards Calculus.

"You look flustered" Liam says as I make my way to my seat.

"I ran into some in the hallway" I mumble grabbing my notebook and pencil from my bag.

"Natalie I told you to pay attention when you walk these crowded hallways" he mutters angrily.

"I know but it was the person I ran into."

"Was it Louis Tomlinson, that boy frightens me" Liam says with a shiver.

I giggle at his comment as his face holds disgust.

"You know you love your mom's boyfriends son."

"Don't speak so loud!" he says gesturing with his hands for me to quite down. "but who did you run into?"

"Harry" I whisper. 

H A R R Y

After the little discussion with Mrs. Crawford i knew that after the name of partners would be released everything will be a little better, but i knew i had to act as i didn't want to be pared with her but lord knows i do. Being an ass as she has muttered many times is the only thing to do.

If anyone knew how much she meant to me she would be in so much danger and i would be the one that would be to blamed if anything happened to her. Bumping into her in the hallway wasn't a part of the plan but it was so worth it, i couldn't look her in the face as she just stared at me. I knew i would break in some way. This girl was gorgeous and when i mean gorgeous i swear any guy would be lucky to have her. But i shall never be that lucky.

Handing her book i spotted Zayn and Niall looking at me, i knew the actions he threatened with were never going to be finished until he spotted me with her. Why the hell did he have to pick her out of every damn girl in the school? Louis and i planned on waiting in the hall to see if they will actually do as they promised.

"Harry i thought you were smarter?" I turn my attention to the sound of Zayn's voice.

"You can have any damn girl in the school but you have to pick her! Come on find some other girl to grab you fucking interest, leave Natalie out of this shit!" I yell, not really up for talking about this. He shakes his head as a chuckle escapes his lips.

"She hates you" Niall butts in.

"She doesn't fucking know you!" I snap back.

"Oh she will, and the same day that happens i will hear her moaning my name over and over-"

I can't hear any more of this, i rush towards him grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and slamming him against the nearest locker. A smirk is placed on his face, that damn smirk i swear i would love to just end this shit here and now and tell him he can fucking have her as she is a bitch, but i know i cant i just cant bring my self to do it.

"You better not fucking touch her!" I yell through gritted teeth.

"Oh threats, you know your group owes my little business a big forms of money and lets just say one night with me and that innocent little piece of ass would totally pay off the debt."

"Fuck No!"

"Okay, seems something else could be considered" he snaps his fingers signaling something to happen. I'm soon jerk away from him as Niall holds me tightly gripped.

I mange to get of his hold before the usual punishment is brought to my attention. Grabbing Zayn one last time by his collar i raise my fist in the air, minutes away from just taking all my anger out.

"Mr. Styles my office Now!" I look to see the principal standing with his arms crossed.

I glance back to Zayn as the smirk is still present on his face. He planned all of this, he always plans something to either get me or someone that deals with me in some sort of trouble. I stand their still holding on to him as the principal furiously yells for me to get to the damn office. I push Zayn back before heading the way i have come common in knowing.

Louis soon follows as well as Zayn and Niall. Stepping into the office i get forced into a room meant to keep distance away from the feuding students, well mostly its to keep the bad kids away so the innocent shits can get them in more trouble. I just stay seated placing my feet on the table, kicking back relaxing waiting for just anyone to get me and let me leave or head home.

I listen as the principal's voice goes over the intercom, the names sound mumbled as im in this damn room but i hear Johns. Johns? Is there anyone with the last name Johns? The chatter outside of the room gets louder, i stay perfectly seated wondering who is going to walk in.

"Really again?" Deputy Charles walks in holding the same glare on his face as he usually does when he sees me.

"Listen, I was-"

"Let me guess defending yourself?" he questions putting emphasis the word defending.

He always knows my same excuse but this time i was defending someone else but telling someone would only cause more problems. He gives me the same speech of how i need to straighten up or im going to end up just like my father in jail. I usually block out when he mentions his stupid ass but his problem was he got caught and i wouldn't.

He walks out leaving my thoughts to my self that piece of shit father of mine is probably someone's bitch by now. I chuckle at the idea of it, knowing my poor mom was his punching bag for years, let her please rest in peace. The door opens again, i hope for god it isn't Charles again. I look to see Joyce walk in followed by...for fuck sake why.

"Hell No!" I blurt out, not really doing it to be mean but for her safety as well as my own at this point.

"It's either her or the cops, and i would pick her if i were you." Joyce rambles as she stands beside me.

I would love to walk home with Natalie but not with Zayn in the other damn room. I mutter a fine, just knowing it would all be hell if anything else happened but i know acting in this act will have to go this way. I stand up and head for the door as she just stands there, she is just so damn beautiful, imagines of taking her on the table fill my mind.

The thoughts that usually occurred in my mind when i see her. I stand by the open door waiting for to turn and walk out in front of me but nothing, i have to say something to grab her attention.

"Are you going to come or just stand their like a bitch?"


	2. The Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me an ass?" He questions.
> 
> "Yes you are a ass." i saying again make sure he knows im being serious

N A T A L I E

My conversation with Zayn guy in the main office was pretty nice, as he seemed like such a sweet guy. I wonder why I've never seen him before. The kid that took the seat beside him with the blue eyes kind of freaked me out just a little but ignored his stares and just watched as Louis and Liam left with his mom. Going into the room to proceed in the actions of walking Harry home as i know he is a big boy, i know he can handle a little walk home.

But i guess that's what i get for being his neighbor. Walking into the room where he is seated with his feet on the table proved to me his disrespect level was as high as ever. I still don't understand him or better yet really want to understand him. Mumbling a few words under my breath as i walked out the room in front of Harry. I notice Zayn standing with who i guess is friend is by the front desk.

He turned and gave me a quick smile before turning back to the principal. I stay ahead of Harry as we walk out of the school down the road that leads to our neighborhood. Thankfully I made it to my house without killing Harry or myself. I stopped in front of my driveway waiting for Harry to walk to by me so I make sure he heads home. He walks by but stops in front of me, i swallow the lump in my throat curious as to what words will come from him this time. I know i need to speak up before he says anything to further my hatred towards him let along myself.

"You have no right calling me a bitch." I snap.

He opens his mouth to say something but he soon closes it. i know i have to get everything off my chest before he says something.

"I just don't understand why you are always such an ass to me when I've never done anything to you."

"Me an ass?" He questions.

Yes you are a ass." i saying again make sure he knows im being serious

He doesn't say anything as he actually looks at me. His face holds no emotion, i watch as he walks towards his house. He turns back and looks at me before proceeding towards his house. I jump at the sound of his front door slamming. I soon pull myself together as i head inside my house. Noticing my mom isn't home, like usual, i head upstairs. Walking into my room i sleep of my shoes and toss my bag onto my bed. Knowing this day wasn't everything i needed it to be but happy that it is over.

I head over to my desk making sure my mom hasn't been nosing through my stuff before she left for work. I glance out the window to see Harry pacing back and forth in his room. By what i can see i notice a phone help up to his ear as his hand runs through his hair. I noticed he does that either out of frustration. Is this frustration cause of me? I shake my head from all the thoughts of him being upset because of me, i head to my bed grabbing my phone out of my bag.

No new messages.

Seems i never have a new message from anyone anymore. To see that Liam is my only friend let along the only one i talk too. I scroll through my contacts looking for his number, clicking on his name i hold the phone up to my ear as it begins to ring. I wonder what happened to why we were called to the office and his mom had to come get Louis. Waiting for Liam to pick up his phone i glance back at the window to see Harry still pacing the floors. His hands are moving everywhere as he seems to talk on the phone.

Natalie why the hell are you watching this boy, he is such a jerk to you?

My inner voice is right. Why am i standing her looking at a guy that has made my life a living hell for years, but no matter how hard i try to look away i cant. He is attractive, im not going to lie about that, but him treating me and everyone else the way he doesn't kills his looks faster than anything. I continue watching him as he paces the floors in what i believe to be his room. I've glanced out my window many times noticing him walking around his room with just a towel around his waist.

"Hey!" Liam's cheery voice rings through the phone bringing me out of my thoughts of Harry.

"Hey, what happened?" i question.

"Well Louis and Harry were going to fight this Zayn kid and his friend Niall."

They were going to fight Zayn and Niall? Why would they ever do such a thing? They seemed like such nice people, well Zayn did but i just got stared at by Niall.

"Why? Zayn seems so nice" i say walking back to the window.

"You talked to him?" he says sounding astonished.

"Yeah, before i was called in a room. I had to walk Harry home" i mumble looking to his room window.

Mentioning his name i look back at the window. He seems to have slowed down his pace and the movements of his hands has dialed down.

"Wait! you had to walk him home?" he questions.

"Liam keep up." i said with a giggle. "But as we got home I maybe have went off on him and called him an ass."

"You went off on him? What did he say?" He begins to questions me.

I look back at the window, my eyes lock with his. My heart beat increases as he continues to stare at me. I don't understand what's going on as he ends his conversation on the phone and looks towards me one last time before he soon comes out of view. I don't understand what is going on until i here the opening and slamming of my front door.

"Liam i got to go" i mumble before hanging up my phone.

I place my phone in my back pocket as soon as my bedroom door opens. I look up to see enraged emerald eyes.

"Why were you watching me like some fucking creepier?"

"I-I" i begin to stutter. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry really? You call me an ass and then you stare at me for god knows how long. Don't you think that's a little pathetic?" He questions.

I look down at my bare feet, he is hitting a fine line but i don't really know what to say to him. I already went off on him once today i don't think it would be a good thing if i would say something now.

"Always so quiet Natalie, i know you have a temper and an attitude i witnessed it today. I know you want to say something to me. Well come on say it." He challenges me.

I'm not falling into his little game trying to make me seem as the bad person here. I just can't.

"Harry, don't make this all on me. I bet you have stared at me through your window many times."

"Don't flatter yourself love." I look up from my recent staring at my feet to notice Harry.

His face had no emotion as he spoke those last words. Those words have more meaning then they sound, the pain i feel as he spoke them is still present. I blink my eyes try holding back to new tears that await to fall. I don't care if he said anything thing else but saying that lowered my self esteem just a little bit more.

"Get out!" i sternly say.

I hear his boots against the floor as he leaves, i feel relieved that he left. I don't understand this at anyway but thank god i don't have to talk to him anymore. I walk to my curtains closing them, knowing this is to stop my self from starring at him. I head to the bathroom and soon change out of my school clothes and slip on my comfy pajamas. I crawl into my bed, thinking of anyway to explain my actions this past day and everything else that has happened in less then 24 hours.

......

-The Next Morning-

H A R R Y

Waking up i feel awful for last night. But knowing i needed to do something as Louis has been jumping down my throat for even associating with her. Hearing her calling me an ass yesterday proved that i have gotten where i needed to be with her. Having her hate me was the best thing but deep down it wasn't what i wanted, i never wanted her to hate me. But dealing with Zayn and he group of dumbasses i needed to keep my distance with her.

Walking to her house last night after catching her watching was exactly what i needed. I needed to deepen the hate she had for me, ruining all the chances i ever thought of her wanting me in a way I've always wanted her. Killing her self esteem was just to much but it needed to be done, saying as i have never watched her through my window was the biggest lie. I love coming home from a bad day or just anything and sitting by the window watching her. Creepy i know but i cant help it. The way she dances in her room to her music when her mom isn't home.

I raise up from my bed looking towards the window wondering if i will see her like i do every morning, but noticing her blinds are closed as well as her curtains. I know she didn't close them to stop me from looking but let along herself. I could tell by the way she stuttered around me that i had an effect on her, but as to this debt i owed and everything it is stopping me from doing anything about it. I rub the sleep from my eyes before getting up and heading to the shower.

I walk into the bathroom turning on the water, i look in the mirror examining my face. Nothing has changed as the scowl is still perfectly placed where it always is. Happiness doesn't come to me or let along around me, unless Louis throws one of his parties. I shake my head of the stupid thoughts of being happy. Stripping from my clothes i step into the hot cascading water.

I stand there thinking of everything and wondering if this debt could soon be repaid without having Natalie involved. I grab my shampoo and squirt some into my hand before applying it to my scalp as i think of some way, anyway to end this so maybe i could get the hate that grows in Natalie for me to fade.

Finishing my shower i tighten the towel around my waist as i walk back into my room. Glancing towards her window i notice everything is still the same as i woke up, no chance of even getting on look at her before school. Getting dressed i feel a little relieved that today is the day that our partners names would be released.

Thinking of her expression of being paired with me, but i know that i will have to make a scene in proving my hatred for her. After getting dressed i head outside, waiting for Louis to pick me up. I look towards her house and notice the front door open. My heart beat increases as i look at the dress that flatters her. She closes the door as she walks out, i try containing myself as she walks to Liam's car that is parked in front of her house. Today is going to be a long ass day.

Thank god Louis' car pulled up in time, i don't think i could last another minute starring at her in that damn dress. I hate her for wearing them but she doesn't know the effect they have on me. I get into his car. I try calming myself down thinking of something else to decrease the tightness in my jeans. I look at Louis as he looks to me.

"Having some issues this morning?" he questions, humor pure in his voice.

"Fuck off" i snap.

He looks forward as Liam opens Natalie's door for her. Louis' eyes look to me then her, and his laughter soon feels the car.

"Damn, you have it bad. But i mean she is looking fine as hell in that dress.....just damn!"

He soon drives off behind Liam, i try keeping the thoughts of me pounding into her out of my head. Reaching the school he pulls into the back where we usually meet up with our clients. I spot a regular, as he parks the car i get out heading towards the guy.

"Harry you got it? Please say you have it" he begins to go hysterical.

"Oh Daniel calm down, don't i always have what you need?" i ask placing my arm around his shoulder.

He nods his head. Smart boy. He digs in his pocket grabbing a giant sum of cash, by looking at it i could possibly see maybe it consuming a thousand dollars. That is the money that i love to see from this boy, i smile looking at it. He hands it to me, i notice him shaking a little. Oh him and his withdraws is what keeps me happy. I leave him standing as i walk to Louis' car and grabbing enough that covers the expenses he has paid me. I walk back to him placing what he wants in his hands.

"Don't use it all at once" i mutter smirking at him.

He nods before running off. That boy helps pay for the stuff we need. I walk back to Louis showing him the cash, he smiles back. Everyone soon scurries off at the sound of the bell, i sigh to myself as all the business leaves. I place everything in the hiding department of Louis' car before heading off to class my self. I walk into class noticing everyone's eyes on me. I smirk before heading to my seat, i see Louis rush in and sit beside me.

"Thanks for joining us Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson." Mrs. Crawford states.

I nod. I look over to Natalie's desk as she seems to be in discussion with Liam, he looks back towards me and the continues talking to her. I have a little feeling they are discussing me. I see Mrs. Crawford place a piece of paper on my desk. I unfold it, hoping she took my pleading yesterday to pair me with Natalie. I look at the name that is printed.

Natalie Johns.

I smile at the thought of working with her but also her being stuck with me. I know that i planned on throwing a fit at the name that is placed on the paper, as to draw her hatred more i take a deep breath.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" i blurt out.

I slam my fists on the table. Everyone turns their attention towards me, i look to see Natalie glancing my way before turning back to face the front.

"Harry is there a problem?" Mrs. Crawford asks looking at me.

I know i asked to be paired with her so i shut my mouth right then.

"Okay class please go sit with your partners."

I watch carefully as Natalie makes her way back to my desk, she grabs a nearest chair. She sits down, her eyes stay focused on her hands that are placed in her lap. I continue to look at her; admiring her brown hair that is perfectly curled. Her make up is lightly done but she looks so beautiful, she looks up at me as her brown eyes stare at me.

"You write your part and i write mine, so we don't have to deal with each other" i clarify.

She nods her head.

"You look really nice today." i say without even thinking.

I notice her eyes go wide, shocker i can be nice when i want to be.

"Thanks" she mumbles looking back down at her hands.


End file.
